


Gods & Monsters: Legacy Generation

by Calligraphy



Category: DC Elseworlds, DCU, Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Courtship, Easter Eggs, Elseworlds, Feels, Fluff, M/M, NaNoWriMo, Origins, Slash, Story Tie-In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8481598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calligraphy/pseuds/Calligraphy
Summary: Ever wondered what Batman Beyond would be like in the new Elseworlds universe of Justice League Gods & Monsters? Well find out, here in a special NaNoWriMo story created by yours truly. This story will tie in with character biographies and also present some surprises along the way. Some characters will be familiar, some you probably didn't see coming at all. But it is all connected!





	1. Introduction

It was a regular day of hustle and bustle in the city of Metropolis. Everyone was so wrapped up in their own business, whether it was personal or professional in nature, that they failed to notice the special young man walking among them. Outwardly though there wasn't much special about him. He looked like a typical person albeit his fashion style was somewhat less than typical. He was dressed like a hardcore Goth complete with black distressed jeans, dark grey vans, a blood red long sleeved shirt with a dark grey skull and crossbones imprinted on the front, three silver earrings pieced on each ear and a black leather jacket. His skin was very pale and his shoulder length, buzz-cut hair that was black with red bangs tied in a low ponytail. Aside from that he was just another person shuffling through the crowds of everyday people. However no one knew that this young man was in fact special. Even more special, in fact, than his destination was. And what was that destination? Why it was the grand, high tower in the center of Metropolis known as the Hall of Justice. The same place that the Dark Trinity, or the World's Fiercest now ever since Bekka and Lex Luthor departed, called home. The young man stopped when he came just within walking distance of the tower and looked up at the sheer height of the place for a while then walked the rest of the way. Once he was at the door of the Hall of Justice the scanners went over his entire body, and sent an image of the young man up to the penthouse where Hernan and Kirk were.

_**“Batman, it would seem that you and Master Guerra have a visitor.”**_ Said the A.I system **Nosferatu**. Kirk looked from one hard light screen to another and saw the Goth young man at the entrance.

“Hernan, look who it is.” Kirk called to his lover who walked over to see who Kirk was referring to. When he saw the person he smiled.

“Well, well. Talk about a ghost from beyond. Let him in, Nosferatu.” Hernan said.

**_“Right away, Master Guerra.”_ Nosferatu** said and commanded the electronic door to open up.

Back down below, the young man stepped into the Hall of Justice as the electronic door slid back with a distinctive 'whoosh' sound. The wide space and high ceilings allowed him to hear the footsteps his vans made on the marble floor. After looking around aimlessly from the many floors and the giant Lady Justice statue the young man walked over to the spot where the gravity lift would send him up. And as he was slowly pulled up from the floor and up to a higher destination he just calmly stared upward. After all, he has been through this often enough to not react. Once the gravity lift brought him to the door of the penthouse a floor immediately appeared under his feet and the gravity force turned off to settle him on solid ground. The penthouse door then slid back and the Goth walked inside without any announcement. It wasn't needed, since Kirk and Hernan were there waiting. The Man of Steel looked the visitor up and down before giving a fond chuckle.

“Well look at you, growing up so fast. You keep this up and I won't be able to call you _mi pequeño_ anymore.” Hernan said.

And then, like flicking on a light switch to illuminate the darkness, the young man's stoic expression changed into a bright smile. He then flung himself into Hernan's arms and hugged him. And the other man was more than happy to return the gesture.

“Hi, Papa! It's so great to see you again!” The young man greeted happily. Then he turned to Kirk and smiled just as wide. “And it's greet to see you again too, Father.”

“Hello, Aaron.” Kirk greeted in a stoic voice, but his lips gave way for a rare smile.

“How is life in Gotham, _hijo_?” Hernan asked.

“Very nice, Papa. Mr. Cobblepot promoted me to maitre'd of the Iceberg Lounge and it comes with the perks of using the company car, vacation days and I get a fifteen percent raise in my salary.” Aaron said.

“That's wonderful, Aaron. Did you ever run into Lana on your way here?” Kirk asked.

“Yes. I actually saw her as I was coming off the platform at the Metropolis Railway Station. She just came back from a trip to Coast City for a conference for budding young fashion designers. She said she got to meet her favorite model Darcy Mason and even showed off her designs, and Ms. Mason actually hired her to be her personal designer.” Aaron explained.

“That's amazing news. Lana will making her own label in no time. Just tell her not to forget us little people when she's rich and famous.” Hernan joked with a grin.

“Indeed. After all she's the only fashion designer in the world who isn't horrified of us and tolerates how we ruin the suits as soon as she finishes tailoring them.” Kirk deadpanned.

“Well you guys do pay her two thousand dollars per suit. I think she can tolerate you well enough.” Aaron said with a grin.

“That's good. And speaking of two, there is a certain pair that have been waiting to see you. Ace, Krypto! Aaron's home!” Hernan called out.

Soon the sound of barking was heard and a muscular ghostly white dog with hooves and chains around it's neck came running and tackled Aaron then wasted no time in licking him. The ghostly canine was soon joined by a slender robotic dog with silver tin and blue titanium platting. The goth chuckled and hugged the two fantastic dogs close as they affectionately licked him.

“ _Hola_ , boys! How are my favorite specter and cyborg pups doing?” Aaron asked as he hugged the robotic and ghostly canines. “We are doing very well, Aaron, thank you. And we are quite happy to see you.” Answered Ace, the robotic dog.

“ _Sí_ , and we have both missed you very much _mejor amigo_.” Added Krypto with a doggy smile.

“I missed you boys too, but now that I'm on break I can finally visit my favorite duo.” Aaron said with a smile of his own.

“Ahem.” Hernan coughed with a pout and Kirk rolled his eyes.

“And of course my other favorite duo.” The goth said with a smile to Hernan.

“That's better. Now come along, your aunt Valentina has sent some peppers from this year's harvest and Kirk and I made them into a fine chili.” Hernan said, leading his son to the kitchen with a strong yet gentle hand on his shoulder.

“Sounds great, Papa. Are aunt Bekka and grandfather Lex coming today?” Aaron asked.

“Not today, but later in the week. At the moment they're getting a grand tour of Bradley's home planet Colu. He was going to visit it anyway and thought he would invite them.” Kirk explained.

“That's really cool. Maybe next time we can go there, Papa. It sure would be nice to learn about a real race of androids.” Aaron said.

“It certainly would, my boy. And maybe, just maybe, we'll find a way to use their advanced technology to zip that pain in the ass AI's lips.” Hernan said.

_**“Pain the ass is one thing, Master Guerra, but being that I am AI I have no lips with which to zip.”**_ Replied **Nosferatu** snarkily.

“One of these days I'm going to use my heat vision to burn your hard drive.” Hernan growled to the speaker on the ceiling.

**_“Then who would be the one to record all of those cooking shows you have a guilty predilection for?”_ Nosferatu** asked.

“And here I took you for a soap opera man.” Kirk deadpanned making Hernan blush and Aaron laugh.

* * *

 

Elsewhere, on the planet of Thanagar, the winged humanoid people were all going about their usual business. And that meant doing things that people on Earth do – work, play or do whatever else there was to do. In particular one special resident was going about his own type of usual business. And for this young Thanagarian business as usual was coming back from his trip on Earth and flying over to the place he called home so that he could greet his father. But he wasn't going to any of the regular building complexes or houses on Thanagar, oh no. He was going to the glorious, modern pyramid like palace of Emperor Fel Andar. Why? Well it's quite obvious – the Emperor is his father.

The bird humanoid landed on at the front gates the two winged guards stood at attendance at seeing their prince.

“Your Majesty, it is good to see you.” Said the guard at the right.

“Guys, you don't have to call me that you know. I've known you since before I could preen my own wings.” The prince Thanagarian said with a humble smile.

“That is gracious of you, Your Majesty, but when we're on duty we must maintain our professionalism.” Said the guard at the left.

“I understand. Still remember, when you're not working it's just Ch'al. Or Charley as I am called on Earth.” The prince, Ch'al, stated.

“We shall keep this in mind, Your Majesty. If you intend to visit your father he is in the garden meditating.” Said the guard at the right and opened the front gates for his prince.

“Thanks for letting me know. I'll see you guys around then.” Ch'al said and walked through the gates, then began a brisk walk to the gardens behind the pyramid shaped palace.

After a brisk walk around the large structure Ch'al made it to the garden and slowed down his pace to admire the many plants and flowers. Not many knew it because of his seemingly brash and macho nature but Ch'al actually enjoys nature. He chalked it up to the avian nature he had but he loved nothing more than 'nesting' in a tree for a nap or simply admiring the flowers. Another admirer of nature was his father Fel who can usually be found meditating in the gardens by the water fountain when he's not ruling Thanagar or out on ambassador conferences. Sure enough Ch'al found his father floating in mid air right above the Phoenix shaped water fountain. His strong and dashing golden wings flapped gently to keep him afloat. Ch'al smiled and quietly approached his father then gave a soft whistle to get his attention. The emperor opened one eye and looked down to see his son, then smiled.

“Ch'al, my little hatchling. I didn't know you were home.” Fel said as he unfolded his legs then flew down to stand before the young prince.

“Father, I'm not a hatchling anymore. I'm the crown prince and a grown eagle-wing.” Ch'al said, spreading his own golden feathery wings proudly.

“Of course you are, my son. But you will always be my little hatchling.” Fel said, ruffling his son's red hair.

“Aw, father.” Ch'al grumbled but still smiled at his father.

“So then, how was your trip to Earth today? Is Sharon doing well?” Fel said.

“For once the trip to Earth was uneventful and no power hungry aliens, no humans gaining powers from technology too advanced for them to understand or malevolent supernatural entities seeking to enslave everyone.” Ch'al replied.

“That's good. Ra knows we get enough of that. One can't go to the intergalactic space station market anymore without some villain ruining the vegetable stands.” Fel said.

“Tell me about it. And as for mother, she's doing great! She found a new treasure in Malta off the coast of Italy. She also said to let you know that she's getting the hang of those Nth metal artificial wings you made for her.” Ch'al added.

“Wonderful! I was worried they wouldn't do so well as they haven't been tested yet. Does the recall feature on the feathers work too?” Fel asked.

“She says yes, but it can take a while for the feathers to come back when they're embedded in concrete or things like that.” Ch'al explained.

“I'll be sure to let the scientists know then, and see if we can fix that. For now though let us go inside and talk Ch'al. I also have a surprise that I wish to give you.” Fel said as he tucked his wings flat against his back and walked ahead with the prince following at his father's side.

“Of course. My wings could use a break also. So how have things been while I was away? When I came in to land I noticed that a new building is in construction at our merchant district.” Ch'al said.

“Yes, I was hoping you'd see that. Last week on one of my ambassador trips I happened to meet prince Darkfire who is the younger brother of the queen of the planet Tameran. He said that his older sister is hoping to find a planet to form a new trades treaty with a planet that is nearer to Colu so they can have goods delivered to them faster. And after talking with her highness I landed a new treaty in no time flat. Now we'll be doing business with the Tameranians as well as the Coluians, and the building is made to great a special shop where we'll be carrying their merchandise and foodstuffs.” Fel explained.

“That's fantastic, father! This will definitely help to put Thanagar on the map. Next thing you know we'll be a regular center planet where people can get everything they could want.” Ch'al said with a smile.

“I think so as well. But more importantly this will generate new jobs for our subjects.” Fel said.

“Of course. I'm sure that the people will appreciate this. Not to mention the cultural exchange benefits this will have.” Ch'al commented as he and his father entered the sparring room.

“Exactly, my son.” Fel replied, proud that his son was showing off his delegating side.

“Now then, what was this surprise you wanted to show me?” Ch'al asked.

“Ah yes. I had almost forgotten about that...” Fel trailed off, then didn't say make any movement before suddenly whipping around and kicking at Ch'al who managed to block the attack and fly backwards.

“What the hell, Father?!” Ch'al asked in shock.

“The surprise is training, Ch'al. As future emperor you must always be on your guard and there is no better time to train than while you are prince.” Fel stated as he grabbed two training staffs and tossed one to Ch'al.

“Tch, and you couldn't just tell me that?” The red head asked with a slightly peeved expression but kept up a grin on his face. “You always said you liked surprises. And that is the point of the lesson; be prepared for all surprises.” Fel spoke with a grin of his own. “Oh really? Well then let me return the favor!” Ch'al exclaimed and charged at his father with his staff and the pair spent the rest of the afternoon enjoying their unconventional father son bonding time.


	2. Chapter 2: A Matter of Laugh & Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron is going through a normal day of work at the Iceberg Lounge, and then Penguin asks the young man to run an errand for him. On his way though he hears that psychiatrist Johnathan Crane as been kidnapped. And the perpetrator is none other than the Clown Queen of Crime, Joker.

It was a normal day down at the Iceberg Lounge. All of the who's who of the rich and radiant were at the most premier eatery mingling with the crème de la crème of the fabulous and famous at the place considered to be the number one watering hole of the uppercrust. The Iceberg Lounge had everything that an international star or well of person could ask for. Luxury accommodations, gourmet food, live entertainment from both the singers and the marine mammals who call the restaurant home and efficient, friendly waiters and waitresses who tended to the whims of their patrons. Among the sea of employees, however, a squad of five special senior employees stood out.

The first four members of this squad of employees are the head waitresses Canvasback, Albatross, Tui and Starling. The ladies have been with the lounge since Oswald Cobblepot, or Penguin, took over for the former owner in his youth. When Penguin turned down his leeching father and brothers after they were hoping to get a hand out since having spent their own money his poor relations began to make attempts on his life. Whether it was out of spite or some misplaced idea that they would inherit the restaurateur's money is unknown. Penguin's mother Gertrud feared for her son's life and wanted him to have bodyguards even though her son insisted he could take care of himself. Gertrud then took it upon herself to ask her friends at the country club if they knew any good bodyguards, and one of the friends said that he knew of four freelance bodyguard ladies who may be able to assist. Red headed Canvasback, blonde Albatross, brunette Tui and raven haired Starling were childhood friends that all came from reputable families but they were tomboys who excelled in sports. In particular the childhood friends excelled in martial arts and after graduating college started to take up freelance jobs as bodyguards. Gertrude was impressed by their resume and hired the ladies much to her son's annoyance. However he would soon appreciate his mother's somewhat hasty move when his father and brothers had broken into the Iceberg Lounge while Penguin was working late and the desperate trio had him outnumbered and outgunned. Fortunately Canvasback, Albatross, Tui and Starling were close by when they saw the men break in and saved their employer. After that Penguin was immensely grateful to the ladies and offered them jobs as head waitresses and his personal bodyguard brigade. The female quad agreed and have been by Mr. Cobblepot's side ever since working both as faithful employees at his restaurant and vigilante protectors who go by the name of the Fancy Flock.

As for the fifth employee, he is the Iceberg Lounge's charismatic maitre'd Aaron Langstrom. After moving out of the penthouse of his adopted parents in Metropolis Aaron migrated to the sister city of Gotham in order to make a life of his own. He was actually on the way to look into a different job offer when he happened upon an altercation occurring outside of the Iceberg Lounge. The altercation was between a busboy, a patron and Penguin. The busboy was being very rude to the patron and giving Penguin an equally hard time. As Aaron watched on the man shouted that he quit, tore off his uniform vest and stormed off. As Penguin worried about where he could find a new busboy on such short notice the gothic young man decided that he would take a chance and approach Penguin. When he offered his services Penguin didn't even ask Aaron for a resume; he just gave him the uniform vest and let him take over. To his surprise the young man proved to be very capable and has been with the Iceberg Lounge ever since for the last two years. Recently Aaron has been promoted to the position of maitre'd, and today he greets the arriving guests with his usual sweet nature and mysterious charm.

“Welcome, Mr. Devereaux. Here for your usual seat?” Aaron asked the middle aged man.

“That I am, Aaron. Also I gave William the day off, so just tea for this old coot.” Mr. Devereaux said.

“Of course, sir. We just so happen to have a fresh batch of that raspberry tea that you enjoy.” Aaron said with a smile.

“Wonderful! I'll be sure to relish it.” Mr. Devereaux said and walked inside, then a young couple came up.

“Reservations for the Huxtable party.” The young man said.

“Right, let me just find your name...Ah yes, here we are. Canvasback will show you both to your seat.” Aaron said, gesturing to the long haired red head.

“Please follow me, sir and miss.” Canvasback said, bowing politely to the pair and led them inside.

As Aaron continued to work, taking phone calls and writing down reservations, he suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder. When he turned to see who it was he saw Tui.

“Oh, hi Tui. What's up, seals revolting about their new diet?” Aaron asked.

“Yeah, but that's not why I came here. Boss bird wants you in his office. He says that he has an important errand for you.” Tui said.

“Alright then. Can you take over for me?” Aaron asked.

“Sure thing. I got this.” Tui said with a wink and took over at the maitre'd podium while Aaron left to go to Penguin's office located in the back.

“Sir? You wanted to see me?” Aaron asked as he knocked on the door.

“Ah yes, lad. Come on in.” Called the older man's Cockney accent from behind the door. Aaron walked in and was greeted to the well decorated office space and saw his boss signing some papers.

“What can I do for you, Mr. Cobblepot?” Aaron asked.

“Well Aaron, I'm in a bit of a jam here. I have to start an important hour and a half phone conference with some hot ta trot potential investors, but I realized that I left me prescription monocle at home. And my spare one won't be ready at the optometrist's until later this evening. I need that monocle to read over some proposals for expansion after my phone conference.” Penguin explained.

“I see, and you want me to go to your house and look for it?” Aaron asked.

“Right-o. I think I left it somewhere on the table that you see coming in through the door. Think you can swing over there and get it for old Ozzy?” Penguin asked.

“Of course, Mr. Cobblepot.” Aaron said.

“Thank you so much, Aaron. Here's the key to me front door. And since my place is so far off and you'll be going out of your way, here's a fifty for your troubles.” Penguin said and gave the young man a fifty dollar bill along with his house key.

“Thanks a lot, sir. I should head out now and go over to your house. I'll be back as soon as possible.” And with that, Aaron turned around and left the office.

From there the perky goth headed for the parking lot, got into the company car and proceeded to drive to Penguin's house downtown. As he drove Aaron decided that he would listen to some music. Maybe that song called “The Moon Rises” he loves so much is playing. As he turned on the radio, however, he was greeted to another sound. The sound of a news anchorwoman speaking.

_“Flash! We interrupt this radio program to make an important news announcement. The Joker has escaped from Arkham Asylum and has kidnapped prominent psychiatrist Dr. Jonathan Crane! Our reports say that Joker was last seen in an armored truck meant for transporting violent patients with the doctor inside as a hostage. From what police and eyewitnesses say the truck was driving to the location of the main branch of Gotham Mutual Bank between Schiff and Robinson, west of Molldorf. We'll bring more information as it comes.”_

After hearing that Aaron's eyes grew twice their size. Joker has Johnathan? That can't be good. Being the renowned psychiatrist that he is and the master manipulator Joker is known to be she must want something in the psychiatrist's notes. Probably as a tactic to mentally torture people. The perky goth didn't need to weigh the pros and cons as he decided to drive the company car to one of the many 'quick change' garages that cousin Bruce has set up. He called it contingency planning while Kirk said it was paranoia. Either way it was a safe spot for Aaron to hide the Iceberg Lounge car and change out of his maitre'd uniform to the outfit for his “other job”. The time is a little earlier than when he usually wears it, but this time he'll have to make an exception.

Meanwhile, down at the city block where Gotham Mutual Bank was, an Arkham Asylum truck was swerving madly as one of Joker's two men drove while the other was in the back with his boss lady and Johnathan Crane. Cars on the road swerved to avoid getting hit and those that couldn't get hit were slammed into near by poles or other cars. Because of the truck's thick metallic hide bullets could do nothing and the tires were even specially armored, making spike strips absolutely useless. Finally the armored vehicle came crashing through the front doors of the bank and everyone from patrons to bank tellers went scattering to avoid being struck by the car or flying debris. The mime-styled driver was the first to get out and then he walked around to the back of the truck and opened the doors.

“We have arrived, my Clown Queen of Crime.” Said the mime minion.

Those who could see into the back of the truck watched as the curvaceous silhouette of a woman stepped out from the truck. Her four inch heels, which made distinctive clicks on the truck's metal insides, were purple in color and she wore bright orange stockings. As more of her frame became clear everyone saw that she was wearing a purple, flapper style dress that stopped just bellow her knees and she had an yellow feather boa entwined around her arms, a purple colored hat with a fake yellow daisy and light pink colored long length gloves. Her long green hair was in curls and her skin was a sickly white color, making her blood red lips stand out even more. Yes, this was the face of the Joker.

“Thank you, Henshaw. You always were my favorite.” Joker said, tickling the man's face with her feather boa. She then turned to the frightened occupants of the bank and gave them all a mad grin, showing off her slightly yellow teeth. “Greetings, my beloved Gothamites! Joker is here to grace you meager little peons with her fabulous and gorgeous face. Now I wish I could entertain you all as only I can, but I am sadly here for more business than pleasure. And Mr. Johnathan Crane is going to assist me with said business.”

At this, the second mime-styled man grabbed the lanky psychiatrist and shoved him out of the truck. But Johnathan was unafraid as he looked upon the mad woman with defiance in his eyes.

“And what business could you and I possibly have, Joker?” Johnathan asked.

“Why, plenty of business Johnny boy! You see it's my understanding that you're working on a new formula kept here in a safety deposit box for a drug that can get rid of the hallucinations people suffer from. However, if that formula get's the right proper adjustments then it could increase hallucinations tenfold! And it's just the kick I need to make my Joker Gas an even bigger riot.” Joker explained, giggling madly.

“And what, you think that I will open my bank box and give it to you?” Johnathan asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Me, think? Ha! I'm insane, sweetie pie. I don't think anything! However...” Joker paused as she pulled out a gun from between her bosoms and pointed it right at Johnathan's face. “My gun knows that you'll open that deposit box and give me the formula unless you want a third lens for a new eye hole.”

“How about a second jaw to replace your old one?” Asked a dark, genderless voice.

Joker turned to see who spoke only to be met with a boot to her face, knocking her right back into the armored truck. The two mime minions turned and saw the hooded figure of Phantasm, his skull like face blank yet still radiating with a fearsome aura and the rounded, steel piston with the jagged blade on his left hand glimmered as if it was saying how badly it wanted the blood of a victim stained upon it. While the minions backed away in fear Johnathan grinned in appreciation.

“I was expecting something more batty to come to my aid, but you'll do.” The psychiatrist said. Phantasm nodded to the man then turned to Joker, holding up his bladed piston.

“Joker...Your Angel of Death awaits.” Phantasm spoke in a low voice as he slowly walked over.

“Sorry, Phanty, but like the song goes I'm afraid heaven will have to wait. Me and Johnny boy still have business to discuss. And you have to watch out for that chandelier coming down.” With that said, Joker raised her gun and shot it at the rope that kept the chandelier suspended. The heavy room decoration came descending down at a fast pace which forced Phantasm to leap away along with Joker and her cronies who unfortunately grabbed Johnathan before he could follow after the hero.

“Leave Dr. Crane out of this, Joker.” Phantasm ordered, standing up once again.

“Oh I will, Phanty. Just as soon as I get what I want from his safety deposit box. Then you can be his personal pallbearer after I fill him full of holes! Rocko, Henshaw, keep my ghoulish groupie busy whilst I spend some quality time with my favorite shrink.” Joker said and forcefully grabbed Johnathan and dragged him to the back of the bank towards where the safety deposit boxes where kept. The henchmen then turned to the hero and took out some high voltage stun batons.

“Seems you're stuck with us, Phantasm. And if you think we're gonna let you get close enough to use that metal boxing glove'a yours you got another thing coming. One step closer and you're as good as fried!” Rocko stated.

“The Angel of Death does not come to the wayward souls destined to pass on. It makes those souls come to the angel.” Phantasm cryptically said as he extended his left arm, pointing the bladed piston at Rocko, then shooting off said piston from his left hand and revealing a long chain.

“Wh-what the hell!?” Rocko uttered in shock as he was suddenly wrapped up by dense, heavy chains and pulled towards the specter like hero.

Phantasm punched the mime-styled henchman in the face hard, instantly knocking him out. After pulling back the chain into his suit and fastening the bladed piston to his hand Henshaw then decided to simply toss his stun baton at Phantasm. However the hero had faster reflexes and was able to catch the baton before it struck him. He then performed a cartwheel and kicked Henshaw square in the face. With both henchmen down for the count Phantasm picked them up and tossed them into the truck, slamming the back shut. Making sure that no one was watching Phantasm used his heat vision and melted the doors together. With that done he went to the back of the bank into the safety deposit box section, and peeked around the corner to see Joker threatening Johnathan with her gun.

“Alright, doc, be a good boy and tell me which one is your safety deposit box with your formula.” Joker ordered.

“And if I refuse your demand?” Johnathan asked in a challenging way.

“Then today, I find out what roasted crane tastes like.” Joker said as she slowly cocked the safety off her gun.

“I'm afraid you won't be finding that out today, since a tall ghostly dressed vigilante is behind you.” Johnathan stated.

“Oh come on, Johnny boy, do you really think that I'm so stupid that I would fall for that?” Joker asked and seemed ready to shoot until a new hand reached from behind her and grabbed the pistol from her hand. When she turned around she was greeted by a hard fist, and as the hit made her twirl backwards Johnathan gave the woman a hard punch himself. This brought the Clown Queen of Crime down and she was instantly knocked out.

“You have a good hook for a psychiatrist.” Phantasm said to the lanky man who grinned and shrugged.

“When you deal with the kind of patients I have learning how to fight is kind of mandatory. Thank you for rescuing me, Phantasm.” Johnathan said as he looked down at Joker. “If you hadn't come in when you did, I'm pretty sure that Joker would have attempted a lobotomy to take the formula out from my head if I didn't tell her which safety deposit box contained the recipe.”

“Knowing Joker, she still might have done it for fun. You had better place your formula in a more guarded place, Dr. Crane.” Phantasm advised.

“Oh trust me, I will. Again, I can't thank you enough for...” But Johnathan stopped as he turned around to look at the hero only to see he was gone. “...your help. Hmph. And I thought my patients with obsessive compulsive natures left quickly.”

After dealing with Joker, Aaron used his bat wings to fly to the secret garage where he changed back into his regular uniform and swiftly drove to Penguin's house. Fortunately it was just a mile away and after using the key he walked inside to find the monocle on the entrance table just as his boss said. Grabbing it he then hopped into the company car and drove to the Iceberg Lounge. Aaron wasted no time going to his boss's office and entering, monocle in hand.

“Here you are sir! I got your prescription monocle.” Aaron said as he walked over to the other man and have him the round lens.

“Oh thank you, lad. And just in time, too, cause I was just about ready ta read these expansion proposals.” Penguin said as he took the monocle and settled it against his eye.

“Glad to hear that, Mr. Cobblepot. For a moment I was worried I'd be too late.” Aaron said.

“Well I wasn't for a bit, Aaron. A fella could set his watch by you. In fact you go so fast I almost think you're like Superman. Ya know, faster than a speeding bullet and all that.” Penguin said as he turned his attention to the paperwork.

“Oh I wouldn't say I'm faster than a speeding bullet, sir...” Aaron trailed off as he turned away, grinning to himself. “...But I am faster than the Joker's trigger finger.”

“What's that, lad?” Penguin asked, looking up at his employee.

“Nothing sir. Just talking out loud. I'd best get back to work.” Aaron said and left the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that chapter two came so late everyone. I was very distracted. But I still hope you all enjoyed this. Also, happy Veteran's Day!


	3. Fight at The Museum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charley Parker and his mother Sharon go to the museum they work at to learn that the newest addition, a stone slab depicting Egyptian deity Osiris, has been stolen they do some investigating into the matter. Almost immediately they learn that the culprit is none other than Hath-Set and plans to use the slab for the purpose of raising his fallen soldiers to take over Los Aneles. Fortunately Golden Eagle literally swoops in to save the day.

On a particularly bright and sunny day in Los Angeles a certain lady adventurer was standing in the center of a clearing waiting for her son to arrive. That lady adventurer was Sharon Parker and her son is Ch'al Andar/Charley Parker. In order to maintain the secret of the young man's dual identities as both a hero and Thanagar's crown prince Sharon bought a few acres of land filled with dense forest. That way the tall trees would hide Ch'al as he made the descend and the thick shrubbery would hide him when he turned into his human self. After all the last thing they needed was some hiker with a smart phone recording prince Ch'al Andar becoming archaeologist student Charley Parker and putting up on MeTube. It took almost ten years to get Fel to warm up to cellphones even though he viewed them as “demonic technical voice robbers” or whatever. She didn't need her husband smashing every laptop in the world thinking that Ch'al's soul was inside it.

“God knows I love that man, bless his heart, but sometimes I truly do fear for his mind...” Sharon said to herself as she shook her head and chuckled.

At the sound of flapping wings Sharon looked up and smiled as she watched gold feathers shined in the warm rays of sunlight as their owner descended to a landing. Even from several feet up Sharon could clearly see her beloved boy's smiling face. Fel said that Ch'al had her smile, because they both had such large teeth that couldn't be contained. The red head remembers grinning as she replied that if Ch'al had her smile then he had his father's nose. When Fel asked what she meant by that she explained that it was on account of the fact that they are avian like and so their pointed noses serve as their beaks. It was an inside joke of theirs that the still laugh about to this day. Finally Ch'al gave a final flap of his large wings and landed before his human parent, smiling wide.

“Hello, mother. It's so great to see you.” Ch'al said with a smile and his mother immediately enveloped her boy in a loving hug.

“Hi, Ch'al! It's great to see you too. I know we saw each other not so long ago, but I really enjoy our time together.” Sharon said.

“No need to explain, mother. I enjoy our time also. But before we can enjoy it, prince Ch'al Andar has to make way for average human Charley Parker.” Ch'al said.

“Of course. I brought along some clothes for you. I'll keep a look out for anyone passing by.” Sharon said and removed the backpack she was carrying and took out some clothes and a pair of shoes, then gave them to her son.

“Thanks, mother.” Ch'al said and went behind a tree to change from his Egyptian style alien clothing and into some more earthly attire.

After the red headed male changed into his civilian persona Sharon drove them back to the city and off towards their next location; the Los Antediluvian Museum. In her many years of adventuring Sharon often donates her great finds to museums for a fat cash commission. And the one place that has most relied on Sharon's contributions was the Los Antediluvian Museum. Ch'al, or Charley as it were, also works as an intern at said museum to earn credit for his future degree in archaeology. The pair enjoyed nothing more than collaborating together on expeditions and dusting off newly discovered fossils and treasures then display the fruits of their labor for all to see. Another benefit in their line of work was that they got to meet a lot of new people. And being sociable as they were Sharon and Charley enjoyed making new friends and contacts. However that isn't to say that _everyone_ they meet is a potential friend or a good contact. One person who is a fine example of both is the museum's curator Tricia Campbell, a high-maintenance and opportunistic woman who would stop at nothing until the Los Antediluvian Museum was made famous for it's collection. And of course make her famous along with it. Sharon and Charley loved the museum dearly but they could do without Tricia. If it wasn't her bossy attitude that pissed off Sharon it was her general bitchiness that made Charley want to throw his archaeology text book at her. Every day there was some kind of problem with the woman, and even if it was small and fixable she would take it as a disaster that could not be fixed.

And today, as they walked into through the museum doors, it would be no different. Almost immediately Sharon and Charley heard the sharp click of for inch heels and knew immediately who they belonged to. Tricia Campbell came storming down the hallway, a trail of blonde hair in a high ponytail flowing like an angry mare swishing her tail to show her agitation. Her normally fair alabaster skin was a slight peach tinge from the rage evident in her expression and her hand were balled tightly. Needless to say the mother and son pair knew that an epic tirade was imminent.

“You two! Where have you been!? We have a major crisis on our hands!” Tricia shouted indignantly.

“Good morning to you as well, Ms. Campbell.” Sharon greeted with a deadpan expression. By now she has gotten used to the lady curator's rudeness.

“I don't suppose you had your coffee this morning?” Charley asked, feigning concern.

“Are the both of you brain dead?! Did you not hear me when I said we have a major crisis!?” Tricia asked loudly.

“No disrespect meant, Campbell, but you consider everything to be a crisis. Just yesterday you were scolding at the guide for not having as much enthusiasm as you felt he should have to entertain the tourists” Sharon stated.

“And just last week you called me on my phone, screaming bloody murder about how different artifacts got the wrong display cases which ruined the theme.” Charley added.

“I don't have time for one of your lectures, Parker's! This is an extremely serious matter that tops any other problem we've had before!” The blonde woman exclaimed.

“Very well then, Tricia. What has happened that actually tops all of the other problems we have had?” Sharon asked calmly, wanting to just settle this so that she wouldn't be subjected to this loud fussing.

“The Los Antediluvian has been robbed last night!!” Tricia exclaimed.

The news made Sharon and Charley do a double take and look at the woman in stunned surprise. Now that _was_ truly an emergency. Any irritation they had for Tricia's shouting was gone and replaced with concern. Charley was the first to speak up and looked squarely at the woman.

“What was taken? Was anyone hurt?” Charley asked.

“The guard was struck by the intruder but the doctor says he got away with a mild concussion. As for what was stolen, it was one of the new pieces you both brought in.” Tricia explained.

“Which one?” Sharon asked.

Instead of vocally replying, the blonde woman ushered the pair to follow her. They did and soon found themselves in the West wing of the museum. Here was where the Egyptian exhibit was that kept statues, charms and headdresses from Ancient Egypt as well as modern cultural artwork from Egypt's present day. It's also the newest exhibit to be added and was set to debut tonight. If Tricia brought them here then it meant that the acquisition Sharon and Charley got from Cairo was the stolen piece. The item in question was a stone slab with a painted image of the Egyptian god of the dead Osiris with Ancient Egyptian writing on it and was to be the center piece of the new exhibit.

“Here is the display case, or what's left of it anyway.” Tricia said.

The mother and son pair looked at the display case and saw that Tricia was right, there wasn't much left. Not only was the glass broken but the wooden frames were splintered down to the base as well. A look at the floor showed that the security alarm looked cut. But the strange thing is that there were also scorch marks like it was burned as well. Perhaps the perpetrator used a blow torch? Looking at the wall they saw a splatter of blood and a slight indentation on the wall. This was probably where the guard was struck after having his head slammed into the thick plaster. And, most clearly of all, the item in the case was gone.

“This is terrible. Forget who would steal a museum exhibit, but who would know about this particular one to be able to steal it? We literally just got it a few days ago for the exhibit's debut.” Charley said.

“I don't know! We only had a few staff working on that expedition and when the police spoke to them they each had an alibi and didn't tell anyone!” Tricia exclaimed.

“Well someone knew about this. The only question is who and why anyone would want to steal a stone slab. It's not like you can just fence it to anyone.” Sharon said.

“What have the police learned so far, Tricia?” Charley asked to the curator.

“So far nothing. And that's the problem. We unveil the exhibit in five hours at nine o'clock sharp! We have THE ace reporter Clark Kent arriving to cover the exhibit along with reporters from here to Central City! If we open this with no center piece we'll be the laughing stock of every exhibit archive in the world!” Tricia exclaimed, flailing her arms about.

“Tricia! Calm down! Shouting hysterically won't solve anything. Not to mention you'll get wrinkles if you stress out so much.” Sharon pointed out, knowing that any mention of her physical appearance would make Tricia shut up immediately. And sure enough she calmed down.

“Oh God, you're right! And I have to look my best for when the cameras come and the interviews begin. Stay calm, Tricia. I'm too perfect to be angry, I'm too perfect to be angry...” The blonde woman trailed off, talking to herself as she straightened up.

“...Anyway, mother and me will have a look at the security cameras and see if we can't pick up on something the police didn't.” Charley said awkwardly. Everyone knew that Tricia did this little mantra chant whenever she was upset. But that didn't make seeing it any less weirder.

“Yes, yes. You two go do that. And remember, nine o'clock sharp!” Tricia stated, now snapping back to her normal self.

“We'll set our clocks ten minutes before the time.” Sharon said and with a salute to the curator left the exhibit with her son.

Going to the security room, Charley and his mother examined the footage from last night over the monitor. For the first twenty minutes nothing happened and only the sounds of crickets from outside could be heard. Then suddenly the camera footage went dark but they sound was still audible. They heard glass shattering, the voice of what was apparently the security guard telling whoever the thief was to drop the stone slab. But soon after that order came a gasp of horror. Either the guard was appalled by the face of the intruder or something else all together but it obviously freaked him out. They then heard grunting followed by the sound of something heavy hitting against something else, which was probably the guard being slammed into the wall. After a while only an eerie silence could be heard, and soon the darkness left from the screen and revealed the broken up display case and the poor guard lying on the floor in a pull of blood.

“Well that's the whole tape.” Charley said.

“Yes, but it's too bad that strange shadow came over the screen before we could see what who put it there and what it was.” Sharon said.

“Yeah. But I think I might have seen something to help us narrow down our search a bit.” Charley said.

“Alright then. Let me play it back.” Sharon said rewound the tape to when the shadow first came over the screen.

The pair watched the time frame between fifteen to twenty minutes as nothing happened. Then when it reached the twenty minute mark the darkness swooped over the camera. It was then that, when he looked closely with his sharp eagle-like eyes, Charley noticed something that he didn't catch onto before.

“Go back a few seconds, mother! I saw something just then.” Charley said.

“Okay.” The older red head said and slowly rewound the tape.

“Stop! Right there.” Charley said and his mother paused the video just as the shadow came over the screen before fully covering it. “Can you enhance that shot and zoom in here at this corner?”

“Sure. Let me darken the image a little, bring up the sharpness a bit and...Hey!” Sharon exclaimed in surprise when she saw what her son saw. And what they saw were no quite exactly shadows, but feathers so dark they could easily pass off for them.

“So that's what covered the screen. Not shadows but black feathers like the pitch of night.” Charley said.

“And since they're feathers I have a strong feeling that a certain reincarnated raven-wing of an ex-priest named Hath-Set is behind this.” Sharon said with a glare.

“No doubt about it. But why would he want a stone slab that depicts the brother of his ancestor? He hates Osiris as much as his namesake did.” Charley pointed out.

“I don't know. But you had better find out quickly, son, before everyone else learns what happened the hard way. I'll do my best to keep Tricia calm and get ready for the unveiling. I'll leave the rest to you. And I think you'll need your 'other work clothes' for this requisition of an expedition.” Sharon said.

“Right. I'll get to work then.” Charley said and left the security room.

Making his way outside of the museum, Charley ducked behind some thick shrubbery and made sure that no one was looking before he clenched his right hand and looked at the green colored Power Ring the Guardians of Oa bestowed onto him after succeeding Sinestro. With a deep concentration Charley let the emerald colored light engulf him and change his normal look into the pharaoh-styled Green Lantern suit of his heroic self, Golden Eagle.

“Now then, let us see if we can't get a trail on Hath-Set.”

Flapping his wings Golden Eagle flew upward and moved to float directly above the museum. He then pointed his ring at the museum and focused as he shot a beam of light over the place. This way he could scan the atmosphere for any anomalies of auras that didn't match or stood out. After a while of waving the green light over the building Golden Eagle's ring shot a message to his brain, alerting him of the dark aura still lingering in the air. He shrunk the light down to focus solely on where the dark aura was and was able to now see a trail of black smog going from the skylight to the northeastern direction. Egypt was in the northeastern corner of Africa. It figures that a man named after one of Egypt's most traitorous of deities would go there. As to why he was there the young Lantern had every intention of finding out and, with a few flaps to build up his speed, Golden Eagle flew off to the North-East.

It wasn't long before the hero found himself in Egypt and continued to follow the trail as the aura grew darker under the scope of his light. Apparently he was getting closer to wherever Hath-Set was and closer to discovering just what twisted plan he was up to. Upon looking at his surroundings Golden Eagle realized that he was in the ancient ruins of the former prosperous City of Tanis. It was once a hot spot for archaeological digs but now after all of the treasures the ruins had to offer were sent off it has become a forsaken place left to decay in the elements. But why would Hath-Set come here of all places? Whatever the reason was he would soon find out for the trail led him to the Royal Tombs, where a few pharaohs such as Osorkon the 2nd and Psusennes the 1st called home. Golden Eagle landed softly on the sand and stood in front of the entrance of the tombs. His feathers ruffled in agitation as they sensed something dreadful stirring deep within the bowels of stone tombs. Regardless though he ventured in. As he took various lefts, rights and straight paths Golden Eagle began to hear what sounded like chanting. Because chanting was a trademark of Hath-Set's dark spell casting he knew that he was on the right track. And when he saw a strange, ominous light of purple glowing behind in a room at the end of the hallway it was clear that Hath-Set was not too far away. Getting to the entrance of the room Golden Eagle saw that it was the old throne room of the pharaohs, statues of the past rulers all broken into pieces if not totally fallen down on the ground.

When he saw that there was a hooded figure at the base of the throne the royal Lantern didn't need to figure out who it was. He stepped forward and walked a ways down the torn carpet leading to the throne. And without any prompting the hooded person spoke.

“Hello, Ch'al Andar. Or should I call you Charley Parker?” Asked the hooded figure.

“You can just call me jailer as you're soon going to be captured, Hath-Set.” Golden Eagle stated. The figure, Hath-Set, chuckled and removed his cloak to reveal his Egyptian style priest robes and his large black raven wings.

“I'm afraid you're a bit too late to capture me now, young prince. I have come too far to be stopped. Not that you could stop me even if you tried.” Hath-Set said.

“Stopped doing what, and why with a slab related to Osiris? You hate just as Set did.” Golden Eagle said.

“Quite true, but with the power that this slab contains I can find it in my heart to like him at least a little bit. Osiris endowed this stone slab with magic that would allow him to summon his army from the dead after he was reincarnated so they could serve him in the land of the living once again as they served him in his first life and his life after death.” Hath-Set explained.

“And let me guess, you intend to raise the army for yourself since he's not here.” Golden eagle stated rather than asked.

“You are correct, prince. As you can see I have already started the spell. Soon my faithful army shall rise while the world all falls. Though my ancestor's nephew became the ruler of the living long ago I shall be the new ruler of today and succeed where Set had failed to bring honor to our family name!” Hath-Set exclaimed, his wings extending to their full span in a show of pride.

“That's only if I let you win, and Ra's sun will burn out before I ever let that happen.” Golden Eagle stated and expanded his own wings in a show of intimidation.

“Well considering my first order of business is to destroy that eyesore of light for good, I think I can arrange that.” Hath-Set said and formed a long was-scepter from his dark magic, twirling it and taking a fighting stance.

Golden Eagle formed a green, hard light was-scepter of his own and the two Thanagarians clashed. They hit their scepters against one another and when they could get close enough they hit each other as hard as they could. Hath-Set was particular to dirty blows as he aimed for Golden Eagle's wings but the prince easily blocked them and swung at the ex-priest's head, making a hard contact. The hit was enough to distract Hath-Set and allow Golden Eagle to hit him and send him flying into a wall. Before he could do anything the hero used his Power Ring to create various heavy shackles to keep him in place and his hands covered, so that he could not send any dark magic coming his way.

“Seems like you won't be arranging anything but your defense after you're sent to the Oa Prison, Hath-Set.” Golden Eagle said.

Just then the tombs rumbled from a heavy shock-wave and he whipped his head around to see the stone slab leaning against the throne was glowing heavy as massive power exhausted from it, forming a small portal that was steadily growing larger.

“Oh no? Soon my loyal army will come through that portal then kill you and free me. I told you that you couldn't stop me even if you tried. Darkness will always rule!” Hath-Set stated and gave a made laugh.

“Not so long as I'm still kicking, and not so long as I have a will.” Golden Eagle spoke with passionate defiance and flew towards the throne and stood in front of the stone slab, then pointed his ring at it as he spoke the Oath of the Green Lanterns. “In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might beware my power. Green Lantern's light!”

With that a massive blast of emerald colored energy shot from the ring and went through the hunk of rock. While it didn't break the slab it did send all of the magic contained within it flying out. The more magic that was expelled the smaller the portal became, much to the horror and protest of Hath-Set. Golden Eagle remained strong in his stance as he shot every bit of energized will power he had into the stone. And finally, with the last bit of magic pushed out, the portal closed once again. The hero picked up the stone slab and looked at it then felt a wave of relief when he saw it wasn't broken. He still had to take this back to the Los Antediluvian after all. Once he secured the slab in a small bubble of light he walked over to the shocked ex-priest and gave a smug grin.

“Like I told _you_ , you're not arranging anything but your defense.” And with a hard punch to the face Hath-Set was knocked unconscious. Golden Eagle then took out his phone to check the time back in Los Angeles and felt another wave of relief. If he hurried now he would just barely be able to make it to the museum before the Egyptian exhibit's unveiling!

A few hours later, everyone who was anyone in the field of acquisition turned out in their best of formal wear to attend the Los Antediluvian debuting their newest exhibit. And at the center of it all was the Stone Slab of Osiris, sitting regally in it's brand new display case. Of course Tricia was hogging most of the camera attention but Sharon and Charley were happy with their own company plus that of the brave security guard who tried to stop Hath-Set.

“I'm so glad to see you're alright, Joshua. But please next time don't go confronting someone so dangerous like that next time.” Sharon said to the balding, brunette gentleman.

“No, ma'am, I promise I don't plan on doing anything that stupid again. Though it wasn't all bad. Ms. Campbell did give me three week's vacation with a raise for what I did.” Joshua said with a smile.

“That's good to hear. I'll bet she figured you deserved it for trying to at least protect the Stone Slab of Osiris.” Charley said.

“Yeah, but you're the one who deserves the real credit Charley. You got it back after all. How did ya do it, anyways?” Joshua asked and just then the spectacle wearing mild-mannered reporter Clark Kent approached the table.

“That's just what I would like to ask, Mr. Parker. This will be a perfect cap for my story on this exhibit. That is if you don't mind giving an interview, that is.” Clark said to Charley.

“Why sure. I don't mind at all.” Charley said.

“To keep it simple with just two questions, how did you find out where the thief was with the stone slab? And how did you get it back?” Clark asked as he took out his notepad and pen.

“Well to answer both questions with a simple sentence, Mr. Kent, you could say that I followed the light.” Charley said, giving a wink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was chapter three! I know this may seem a tad late but it's still the 20th in Anchorage. So yeah, I'm technically on time...barely. Anyway don't forget to read the newest bio that ties in with the chapter.
> 
> Stay tuned on the 28th for the final biography and the final chapter of my NaNoWriMo special!


	4. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Charley meet for a date in Gotham Park. As they enjoy the comfortable scenery the couple reminisces about when they first met.

On the Green Lantern HQ planet of Oa all of the soldiers of will were going about their responsibilities as per usual. Every Lantern from every species and walk of life was either training, performing diplomatic duties or just idly flying around while conversing with others. And for Ch'al Andar, his per usual responsibility was sorting patrol reports with his mentor Abin Sur. Though it seems like meager secretarial work for a Green Lantern it's actually as important as going out to enforce justice and peace against an unlawful villain. You see these reports not only tell a Lantern what crisis's require their attention first above all others but also alerts them to potential growing threats. But that isn't to say that all reports are about a crisis, or even a threat for that matter.

“Let's see, here's one report from Signus-4 talking about their outrage that other planets have moons to see the rare super moon while they have no moons to see it.” Ch'al said.

“And here's one from my own planet Ungara. It seems that the annual gardener's competition is happening and they believe that a contestant who is an astronomer somehow shifted the planet's sun to make his entries grow better than theirs.” Abin said, grinning in amusement at the report.

“Seems like you should have stayed a professor, Abin. Maybe then you could teach your fellow Ungarans better.” Ch'al said.

“Heh. I don't think there's anything I could do then or now from this report, Ch'al. But I think that should cover it. Nothing of great alarm stands out from the reports we've read. I'll inform another pair of Lanterns to do a double check on them just to be sure, though.” Abin said as stood up from the desk.

“Sounds like a good idea to me. I think I'll actually leave for the day, too, Abin.” Ch'al replied as he too stood up.

“Oh? An important matter of the royal kind requires your attention on Thanagar?” Abin asked.

“No, not on Thanagar or royal. But an important matter does require my attention elsewhere...” Ch'al trialed off, looking away.

“Ah, now I see.” The older Lantern said as he gave a teasing grin. “You must be referring to the only other person whom you would give your entire time to had you no other obligations. That lovely hybrid earthling who is surprisingly chipper in spite of his dark appearance. Aaron was his name, yes?”

“Oh come off it, Abin. You know good and well what his name is. Leave the coy act to the professionals.” Ch'al said to which Abin chuckled.

“Well that seems to confirm it. My niece says the same thing, and that I pull off green better than demureness.” Abin replied.

“I'll bet. Anyway, I had better set off for Earth. Be sure to get back to Ungara safely, Abin. I can't afford to take get a new mentor.” Ch'al said.

“Because you cannot see yourself learning from someone else, given how close we are?” Abin asked.

“That and because you're the only one willing to put up with me. The rest of the Lanterns would probably roast me if I wasn't Thanagar's crown prince.” Ch'al joked with a grin.

“Ha! Well I suppose I can understand that. For what it's worth, though, you are the only person second to Sinestro who is loyal enough to stand by me as a student. Or foolish as most others would say.” Abin said.

“Either way I take great pride in being your student. Now it's time for this eagle-wing to fly. So long, old friend!” And with that Ch'al used his ring to form a green bubble around himself and shot off from the planet of Oa.

“Fair well for now, Ch'al!” Abin called out as he waved off the green bubble that was getting smaller in the distance as it zoomed away.

Meanwhile, down on Earth, a certain perky goth was sitting patiently in Gotham Park for a certain prince to show up. As per usual Aaron walked to the local park after finishing another tedious day at Hill Highschool. Today the students were given a special assignment in English to study on how vampires and aliens impact modern media. Part of Aaron wanted to grin and roll his eyes at that moment, for his teacher would never know that he had a hybrid of both beings in his class. As the young man sat back and switched his eyes from watching the birds fly to the few other people in the park go about their business he felt a presence approach him from behind. He knew who it was but acted as though he didn't and kept a calm position. Soon hands covered Aaron's eyes and a smooth voice with a mischievous tone spoke to him.

“Guess who it is.” Said the person.

“A free-ranged alien turkey just in time for holiday dinner?” Aaron asked jokingly.

“No, but that's close enough.” Said the person with a chuckle and the hands moved away from Aaron's eyes so that he could turn to see Charley Parker standing behind him. “Hey gorgeous. How are things going?”

“Fine, thanks. I got an assignment in English to write about how vampires and aliens impact the media of today.” Aaron said.

“Seriously? I'll bet you had to hold back a laugh when the teacher said that.” Charley said with a grin.

“Yeah, and I can't wait to tell papa and father about it. They're really going to laugh.” Aaron said.

“Speaking of can't wait, I can't wait any longer to have a hot dish. And lunch too.” Charley said.

“Oh? Then what is this hot dish you were talking about if you didn't mean lunch?” Aaron asked coyly.

“I'm pretty sure you know what I meant, my pomegranate. There's only one hot dish in Gotham that isn't on the menu.” Charley said, giving a wink which made Aaron giggle.

“God, your pick up lines get cornier every time we meet. But they're still cute.” Aaron said.

“Really? Even cornier than when we first met?” Charley asked as he moved around to sit next to his boyfriend on the bench.

“Oh no. You could make a hundred new corny lines but they'll never be as corny as that line you said when we met.” Aaron replied.

“Guess you could say that was a one-hit wonder of a line that can never be topped. But it still got me the goth in the end.” Charley said proudly.

“Don't you mean the girl?” Aaron asked.

“Yes but given your fashion style goth seemed more appropriate.” The prince said with a chuckle, then gave a nostalgic sigh. “Now you have me thinking of that time when we first saw each other. It seems like it was so long ago.”

“It sure does, even if it's only been one year and a half. And I can still remember it as clear as day.” Aaron said, looking up to the sky to watch the cottony white clouds pass by.

“Me too. A whirlwind romance of a noble prince becoming enchanted by a simple but beautiful peasant boy and seeking to romance him at any...” But Charley's little narration was cut short when Aaron pulled his cheek.

“Who are you calling a simple peasant boy?” The goth asked with an amused/angry expression.

“I swaid bweautiful twoo.” Charley replied in a bit of gargled speech from having his cheek pulled.

“Yes, you did say that. I suppose I'll let you off with that.” Aaron said. “However I wouldn't exactly call that initial encounter a 'noble prince out wooing' or what not since we both roughed each other up a lot.”

“But you know that roughing each other up is how us Thanagarians woo our chosen mates, pomegranate. Though in hindsight I should have given you some kind of warning so you wouldn't be met with such an awful surprise.” Charley said, now giving an embarrassed look.

“Heh, it's alright Charley. And if it makes you feel any better you doing a nosedive kick on me was the least surprising than the text I got earlier from my ex-beau that day...” Aaron said, as he slowly began to backtrack to one year and seven months ago when he first met Ch'al Andar aka Charley Parker.

_(Flashback Beginning) _

_On an unusually sunny morning, seventeen-year old Aaron Langstrom awoke in his apartment on Gotham's south side to find that he was alone. It was pretty strange given that his boyfriend spent the night with him, so he shouldn't be alone. However when he looked at his LJ smartphone he figured out why his boyfriend wasn't here. Or rather his ex-boyfriend, according to what the text message he was reading said. Apparently after six months of dating the man decided that Aaron “wasn't for him”. Not that he didn't like him, the digital message said, but that he was meant for someone other than himself. It was certainly an original excuse so Aaron had to give him points for that. Of course he loses them anyway for not even having the guts to wait for Aaron to wake up and tell him this. Did he even stay all night long, he wondered, and leave as soon as he thought Aaron was asleep? The perky goth replied after a bit of personal venting and asked what was it about himself that made the man decide Aaron wasn't for him. And after ten minutes he got a reply saying quote; “You're not as gothic as I thought you'd be. I like my boyfriends more hardcore. It kind of felt like a bait and switch. But you're still nice”. That really pissed Aaron off which made him give a clever comeback, saying that at least he doesn't fall into his stereotype whereas he is acting every bit the asshole jock who can't appreciate what he has. After blocking the coward's number Aaron called to inform Mr. Cobblepot that he won't be coming into work today and explained his reason as to why. The restaurateur was very understanding and let Aaron have his day in peace. He even generously offered to give his ex a very temporary job as feeder for the new walrus he brought in and would 'let him learn from experience'. Aaron gave a sad chuckle but told Penguin that while he appreciated the thought but didn't want him to get in trouble over him and that the man wasn't worth the effort._

_Then when Aaron got on Hype to video chat with his two adoptive dads plus aunt Bekka and grandfather Lex to tell them what happened they weren't pleased in the littlest bit._

_“ **How dare that idiota mudo do something as unforgivable as to break my hijo's heart!?** ” Hernan bellowed over the speakers of the computer. _

_“It's truly disgraceful how most young men these days can't stay committed to a single special person.” Lex said and shook his head._

_“ **I will bleed him dry. Slowly...** ” Kirk stated in a dangerous voice. _

_“ **How about I give that brat a 101 lesson in how Greek goddesses handle love 'em and leave 'em types, sweetheart?** ” Bekka asked while unsheathing her sword. _

_“Please guys, don't go getting yourselves into trouble. It's not worth it.” Aaron said._

_“ **The hell it isn't, Aaron! Even if the person is the most insignificant being in the world, if they think they can get away with hurting you I will spare the time to make them suffer.** ” Hernan stated. _

_“ **Besides, who are we going to get in trouble with? No body ever cares how the prick jock dies in horror movies and they won't care about it in real life.** ” Kirk said. _

_“ **Not to mention Lex has been working on a new black hole teleport device and needs a new guinea pig.** ” Bekka added. _

_“ **And while I walked away from politics I still have favors among certain people who can sweep certain things, including the death of an unfaithful bastard, under the rug.** ” Lex said with a rare malicious grin. _

_“ **Of course his demise doesn't have to be an elaborate production such as that. I can easily slit his throat, jump-start his heart as he's close to death and keep doing it until you want him dead.** ” Kirk said. _

_“Have you guys been reading Stephan King and watching reruns of R. L. Stine's Goosebumps again?” Aaron asked with a deadpan look._

_“ **Ha! Please, Aaron. People like that don't give us inspiration. We give it to them.** ” Hernan boasted. _

_“ **And besides, we just don't want you to languish in sadness over someone like that.** ” Kirk said. _

_“ **Yeah, kid. You're very caring and deserve a lot better than that prick.** ” Bekka said. _

_“ **We just want to help cheer you up.** ” Lex said. _

_“Trust me, grandpa, you are helping. At least you will later on. I may come to Metropolis and would like to see all of you there. It would help cheer me up a whole lot.” Aaron said._

_“ **Of course, hijo. We'll be here when you come over. However your abuelo will have to stay at a hotel since I know he likes to get into my cabinet for my best wine.** ” Hernan said, looking at the older man with a glare. _

_“ **What ever happened to share and share alike? I gave you the files from your ship at great cost to me. I think I deserve some old century Bordeaux. Besides it's not like you can even stop me. I'll just hack the digital lock anyway.** ” Lex said with a mischievous smile as he used his chair to float off screen, possibly to get at the wine cabinet. _

_“ **You'll get two week old grape juice in a crystal decanter and like it old man! Don't think for a minute that I'm above snatching that chair from under you!** ” Hernan shouted as he chased after the genius. _

_“ **By the gods, you two are like characters from some coming of age 80's comedy serial.** ” Bekka said as she followed after the men to prevent any brawls. _

_“ **So you think you're gonna be alright, son?** ” Kirk asked. _

_“Yes, father. I'll be okay. I think I'm just gonna get some groceries for dinner later and go for a flight in the woods outside Gotham. It'll be a while but I'll get over it.” Aaron assured._

_“ **That's good. And like Hernan said, we'll be here to see you on the weekend. I'll even make your favorite – dragon fruit and crispy chicken salad with iceberg lettuce, shredded Gouda cheese and balsamic dressing**.” Kirk said with a smile. _

_“Sounds great, father. I'll see you guys later. Goodbye.” With that Aaron signed out of his Hype, leaned back into his chair and sighed. Though he said he would be okay it was still hard to wrap the whole situation around his current plight. Regardless, he quickly added, sitting around and feeling sorrow over what could have been won't help. And so the perky goth grabbed his keys, wallet and headed out for the day._

_At the same time, on the planet Thanagar, a more joyous occasion was happening for the prince Ch'al Andar. You see as of yesterday the royal has turned eighteen and with this young adult age comes a special rite of passage. In a more humanized version of 'leaving the nests' that has been a tradition among the bird wing people Ch'al will leave the planet of Thanagar on his own for the first time. He will get to choose which planet he wants to visit and explore it for the whole day until dawn then return home. It is not only meant to prove how independent he has become but also a bit of a test to see how strong his wings have grown. The young man was very excited about this and made certain his wings were preened to perfection as he took flight. Right now he was in his room standing before a mirror and putting on his chosen attire for the ceremony._

_“This is going to be so exciting, Your Highness. All of the subjects have gathered around the palace to watch as you take flight. We're all so proud of you.” Said an old male dove-winged palace attendant as he helped fasten the gold and amethyst gorgerine behind Ch'al's back._

_“Thank you, I'Timad. I promise I will make my first flight off Thanagar one to remember.” Ch'al said as he finished wrapping the decorative bandages on his left arm before putting on three gold and lapis lazuli bracelets._

_“I know that you will, son. You always make things memorable for us.” Said a new voice and Ch'al turned to see his smiling father._

_“Dear father! I didn't think you would return from your delegation campaign to make it to this.” Ch'al said._

_“I worked straight through the breaks I had in between so that I could make it here, Ch'al. Nothing would stop me from seeing my own son take his first flight.” Fel said as he walked over._

_“Shall I take my leave to make sure the final preparations are set, my liege?” I'Timad asked._

_“Yes, my old friend. Please see to that. I'll help Ch'al put on the last of his armor.” Fel said. The attendant bowed in respect then walked out of the room, then looked at his son through the mirror's reflection. “So, your first flight without any supervision. Every Thanagarian dreams of reaching the age to achieve this great rite of passage. Nervous?”_

_“A bit...Partially...A lot.” Ch'al said as he tied more decorative bandages on his right arm and added three more gold and lapis lazuli bracelets._

_“Don't worry, Ch'al. Everyone feels that way when they take their first flight. Ra knows that I had a panic attack even after it was all said and done.” Fel said._

_“Seriously? You panicked over your first flight, father?” Ch'al asked in surprise as he belted his silk shendyt with a turquoise embellished silver colored leather strap._

_“Of course. Every Thanagarian panics when they take that first flight off their home planet. No one is ever truly prepared no matter how hard they try to. There will always be some nervousness or uncertainty.” Fel said._

_“So, I'm not silly or weak for feeling nervous even though I'm the prince?” Ch'al asked as he turned to his father._

_“Absolutely not, my hatchling. We are royals, yes, but we're still mortals. No one is that fearless except in stories or those moo-bees your mother mentions on Earth.” Fel said._

_“...Father, it's pronounced 'movies'.” Ch'al said as he tried to keep from laughing. Fel is a very intelligent man but when it came to certain things he can be a few feathers short of two wings._

_“Whatever. My point is that you shouldn't feel weak for feeling what is natural for all Thanagarians to feel. Just go out there, spread your wings and soar. Believe me when I say that all of that anxiety passes the moment you take to the skies.” Fel spoke wisely._

_“Thank you, dear father. I feel a lot better now.” Ch'al said as he slipped into his brown leather sandals, then took a regal pose._

_“So then, how do I look?”_

_“Truly amazing. I now see how much you've grown and that one day I will not be looking at just my son, but also Thanagar's future king.” Fel said with a proud smile._

_“Thank you, father. Now then, we should get out and begin the ceremony.” Ch'al said._

_“Not just yet, my son. There is one more thing you need. Something very important.” Fel said and left the room for a moment then returned with a large, black velvet box in his hands. “As you know, Ch'al, I was not always the emperor and your mother was not always my empress consort. Once long ago Shayera and Kartar Hal were our rulers before Hath-Set murdered them, and I soon did the same. They would have welcome a son or daughter of their own but Ra didn't bless them that way.”_

_“I understand. But what does that have to do with me?” Ch'al asked._

_“Well prior to learning they couldn't have any children of their own, Kartar had commissioned a special present to be made. And after he learned he would have no offspring to give it to he gave it to me. He said that he hoped I would at least have one child to give this to. And now that I do...Well, just open it.” Fel said and handed the box to Ch'al._

_The red head looked from the box to his father before finally accepting it. He pulled the tall lid off the box and gasped when he saw what was inside. It was an Atef crown, complete with ostrich feathers at both sides and a gold disk at the tip. It's Hedjet like style was finely crafted and the white materials had not a speck of imperfection. Ch'al looked up at his father once again and this time was unable to find the words._

_“F-Father...I...this is far too precious. I couldn't possibly accept it. This was given to you by our late emperor.” The younger eagle-wing said._

_“Yes, but he gave it to me with the hope that I would one day give it to my own child. And that is what I intend to do. So please accept it my son. For it's preciousness cannot compare to your own value and it would make me happy to see you wear it.” Fel said._

_Touched by the words, Ch'al gave a smile and nodded. He then carefully took the crown out of the box and placed it on his head. Fel's smile grew even more as he hugged his son tenderly, then ushered him out of the room to address their subjects. Exiting the grand doors of the pyramid-shaped palace Fel was greeted to a ruckus of cheers from every winged and reptilian Thanagarian of their territory. And for those who did not live here they would most assuredly be regaled of this day by relatives and friends. Fel smiled upon his people and raised his left wing to single them to quiet down. He then turned around to see if Ch'al was ready and he nodded. The emperor then turned back to his subjects and retracted his outstretched right wing to reveal his son. The sunlight reflected on his jewelry and gave him a godly, lambent shine. The subjects all whispered tones of 'ooh' and 'ahh' as they gazed upon Ch'al. He was as handsome as his father and the youthful glow appearance of his eagle wings added to his charm. The red head stepped further down the stairs and looked at the massive crowd, took a deep breath and spoke._

_“People of Thanagar! For eighteen years now I, along with others like me, have waited for this day. The day when I can spread my wings and fly on my own without any guidance and then let my instincts be my beacon to lead me home. For those of us with wings this is a day that we all wait for. And for those who are our reptile cousins and have no wings you can only watch or use artificial wings. However whether we have feathers or scales you all should know this; do not limit your flight to how fair your wings can take you. Fly as far as your heart and mind can reach!” Ch'al exclaimed, and at the end of his speech the people cheered._

_Fel and I'Timad were on the sidelines clapping at the young prince and smiling. Of course the one with the widest smile was the emperor himself. Ch'al looked over his shoulder to give the two men one final smile of his own before he turned back to face the horizon in front of him. He took a few steps back for a head start then ran down the long staircase. Just as it seemed like he would tackle the many people gathered at the bottom of the steps Ch'al outstretched his wings and the last minute and turned upward. A massive gust of wind followed him as Ch'al rose higher and higher into the air which made the crowd cheer more and more. He then stopped in the middle of the air to look down at his people and waved them off before flying off and away from Thanagar._

_“He is truly something else, Your Majesty. You have raised a wonderful boy.” I'Timad said._

_“No, my friend. I have raised a wonderful man.” Fel said, a single tear of pride rolling down his face._

_“Of course. By the way, I forgot to ask him but where is Prince Ch'al going for the exploration part of the custom?” The dove-winged Thanagarian asked._

_“I believe he mentioned exploring the woodlands outside of the city called Gotham.” Fel said._

_During all this night has long since fallen on Gotham. The only signs of life now where the rats both four legged and two legged looking for a little cheese, be it the food kind or the green paper kind. The four legged ones were left to their own devices while Batman, or Bruce Wayne, took care of the two legged variety. Aaron also called to let him know about his recent break up and that he'll have to take over his patrols on the south side. The heir was very understanding but before he hung up he told Aaron to let Kirk know that he owed him big time. When he asked why Bruce reluctantly retold him the story of how he busted a group of men trying to make a large cash withdrawal at the bank. One of the robbers he kicked happened to point out the significant weight difference between him and Kirk but quickly added that it wasn't a bad type of weight gain. Although he did now have noticeable man-bosoms that the leather of his suit formed around and that comment made Bruce beat on him longer than he did with the others. Aaron laughed at the story but also told his fellow Bat Family member that he doesn't have to be concern about his weight. The new Dark Knight only scoffed and said that he was never worried since Clark never minded a few extra curves. The perky goth chuckled at the response and expressed he was happy for Bruce in that aspect then they both said goodbye and hung up._

_The conversation he had with Bruce made Aaron a bit happier which was just what he needed for the healing process of his break-up. And he was going to enjoy more happiness in just a moment. After some grocery shopping Aaron juiced up his car and drove straight to Gothamite Woods. There he would have all the privacy he wanted and could slip into a form more comfortable. A form which he got from Kirk's side of the blood transfusion that saved his life. He doesn't get to shift into it often when out in the field so he primarily uses his secondary form for more leisurely purposes. And what he was about to do was one of his favorite types of leisure delights._

_Aaron drove until he got to a clearing not too far away from a small hilltop. He parked his car and locked it then began to long walk to the hilltop. Having been trained by Kirk and Bruce to chase down thugs his legs could endure the trek. Of course that didn't mean that the elevation was always the easiest to deal with for while Aaron inherited Hernan's ice breath and heat vision he didn't have his super lungs. Fortunately though the mound of earth was small and he finally made it up to the summit. Aaron took a moment to pause and catch his breath while also taking in the wide open view of the Gothamite Woods. It may look like an old forest outside the city, sure, but there was always something about this particular forest that made Aaron feel peaceful. Maybe it was because of the soothing presence of the weeping willow trees. Or maybe it was the sweet aroma of the berries and other little fruits. Perhaps it was even the swift rush of the river water that served as the forest's lullaby. It could even be all three and more together. Whatever the reason was though Aaron could never get enough of this place. It was a regular home away from home where he could be his true, inner self._

_“Now then, time to go from person...to Pteropus!” Aaron said and closed his baby blue eyes to open them once more and reveal their shift into ruby red orbs._

_Aaron felt his bones crack, twist and reshape themselves as he slowly began to change from one form to the other. His toes ripped through his boots to reveal five clawed feet, his chest burst through his shirt and jacket to show off fuzzy pectorals, his lips grew into a canine-like muzzle and a leathery membrane formed between his fingers and grew out at the sides to form a connection between his ankles and wrists. By the time the transformation was over gone was the blue eyed perky goth and now stood a giant red eyed flying fox. Aaron gave a yawn and cracked his jaws a little. It's been a long time since he changed into this form and he should do some stretching first and foremost. He extended his wings to their full five feet plus length to get out any kinks and make sure they were ready. Once he felt that they were Aaron looked ahead at the woods and grinned as he was now ready to do some real flying. And with a loud bat screech he took off and began to fly through the air, performing all sorts of graceful stunts as he let the wind carry him and enjoying the solitude._

_However the hybrid wouldn't be enjoying the solitude for much longer. In that instant Ch'al flew down to Gothamite Woods and began to explore. In the times his father would bring his human mother to Thanagar to visit she mentioned this place several times. She said that it had much plant life, very beautiful trees to enjoy and when you fly high enough you can see a perfect view of Gotham City. So this was the location he decided to choose for his exploration in his rite of passage. And indeed there was all of what Sharon had described and more in the woodlands by the prosperous city. Ch'al couldn't describe it exactly but there was something about his particular forest that gave it a special charm. It didn't stand out anymore than a regular forest but never the less it had something to it. Deciding he would figure out what that something was later Ch'al slowly began to ascend to the sky once more so that he could get the view of Gotham City his mother spoke of. However, as he was getting up his eyes latched onto a whole new other sight. But it wasn't a wonder of nature. It was what could only be described as personified darkness._

_It was a giant male bat, or leather-wing as his people call them, with a canine like face. Two thirds of the creature's body was black fur while the crown of fur that surrounded hick neck was a reddish-gold color. And even from this distance he could see the red eyes that resembled rubies. Of course he knew by the size of the leather-wing that he was no average animal and was obviously some kind of shapeshifter. The more Ch'al starred at him the more his heart rate increased to the point that he could hear the sound of  it beating in his ears. And he felt his wings unconsciously flex and make his feathers ruffle to look larger as well as show the bright shine of his gold plumage to advertise that he was a strong and healthy gander. What remained of his logical side was stunned by this sudden feeling. Ch'al never felt this way towards any of the leather-wings on his planet. What made this one any more special? Perhaps it was because of the mystery to him, for all he was seeing now was the beast and has yet to see the human underneath that smooth, ebony fur. Or maybe he just inherited his father's romantic side._

_Either way, Ch'al knew one thing he had to do now; prove himself to this flying black beauty. And to do that he must engage him in a courtship battle. If the mysterious leather-wing could hold his own against Ch'al and even beat him then he would further court him. If not then the prince would, and the thought greatly saddened him, move on. However he had a strong feeling that this lovely thing wouldn't be a pushover of any kind. No, this would be a very invigorating courtship battle that may just lead to a lifetime of happiness. And to have that happiness he intended to claim the source of it wholly. With that goal in mind Ch'al's eyes changed from their rounded human shape to their eagle eye slits and after inhaling a deep breath he exhaled to let out the battle cry of his ancestors then swoop down._

_All the while Aaron was flying around in bliss and minding his own business. However his peace came to an end when he heard a loud eagle like cry and looked around to see where it was coming from. And to his shock it wasn't an eagle exactly but a humanoid with large eagle wings and wearing royal type Egyptian clothing. He wanted to make sense of the whole situation but he was more concerned with avoiding those large hands reaching out for him. Aaron ducked to the side just in time to dodge the attack and watched as the humanoid righted himself and flew back up. He then stood a few feet away before Aaron and balled his right fist, which strangely enough formed a huge green fist then sent it flying straight at him. Again he had to dodge the attack once more before he could process this odd fight. However he was so focused on the flying fist that the hybrid failed to notice his opponent create another hard light object, this one a medicine ball, and sent it flying into Aaron's face._

_“Gah!” Aaron exclaimed in surprise from the facial assault then grunted as he felt the hard light fist strike him in the back. It sent him straight into a very thick oak tree and his muzzle took the hit especially hard. Quickly though he regained his composure and after making sure his muzzle wasn't broken he turned to the bird humanoid with a glare. “Alright, friend, the kid gloves are off!”_

_With that said Aaron flew up high then went straight down in a nosedive form at Ch'al. The prince readied his feet to land a hard kick but when he raised his leg Aaron turned his body in a way that had his claws feet aiming toward Ch'al. Before he could even dodge it was too late and Aaron had him by ten sharp digits. With his prey caught Aaron flew up higher and higher before tucking his wings at the side and making a fast descent into the earth. Then as he got to a twenty feet point he tossed Ch'al straight down with a great swing of his feet. The prince tried to right himself again but before he could straighten up Aaron used his heat vision to nick him in his left wing. Not enough to kill but enough to ensure that his final destination would be the ground. Ch'al shouted in pain when his wing was struck and could do nothing as he came to a hard landing on the grassy floor. Once he was sure that his enemy wouldn't get up anymore Aaron flew down and sat next to the humanoid with a glare. Said humanoid looked up at him with eyes not full of hate but astonishment._

_“You...you beat me.” The mysterious man said in surprise._

_“Ahí le has dado, I did. Now what is your problem? What's the big idea with attacking me? I was just minding my own business!” Aaron stated._

_“...” But the humanoid with the bird wings said nothing. He just continued to stare at Aaron._

_“Well come on, say something! I want an explanation and I want one now...” But before Aaron could rant any further the bird winged humanoid grabbed both sides of his head and gave his lips a tender kiss. The sudden action startled the hybrid to the point that he shifted from bat form to his human form once again, half naked with only his ripped jeans giving him some dignity. And when Ch'al saw that there was indeed a person underneath that bat form, and a very cute person he might add, he grinned like a loon-wing. He was so glad he chose to explore Gothamite Woods for his first flight._

_“You're cute.” Ch'al said happily as his wings flexed and his feathers ruffled, then held his hand out to the perky goth. “I'm Ch'al Andar, prince of the planet Thanagar and Green Lantern of this sector.”_

_Aaron was stunned for a moment, still a light headed over that kiss, before he slowly reached a hand up and shook with Ch'al._

_“I'm Aaron Langstrom, employee at the Iceberg Lounge and probably the only goth who doesn't need to summon a demon to turn into a beast.” Aaron said._

_“It's very nice to meet you, Aaron. Now I am sure that I have quite a bit of explaining to do.” Ch'al said._

_“No shit, Sherlock.” Aaron replied in a deadpan look._

_And so Ch'al told Aaron all about the Thanagarian tradition that led him here and why he attacked Aaron. By the time he was finished Aaron was immensely shocked but even more flattered. Once he was sure that Aaron absorbed all of this information Ch'al spoke again._

_“Now I have a question to ask of you, Aaron.” Ch'al said._

_“Go on.” Aaron urged on._

_“Would you be willing to go on a flight with me tomorrow night followed by some dinner? And there won't be any fighting this time.” Ch'al said. For a while Aaron just stared at him and in that moment the prince was afraid he would reject him. But then he shrugged his shoulders._

_“What the hell? It's not like I have any plans or that this is the weirdest way I got asked out. You're on, Ch'al.” Aaron said with a smile._

_(Flashback Ending)_

“And now here we are, a perfectly stable and happy couple.” Charley said.

“Yeah, complete with he overprotective dad who would make you into teriyaki chicken at the first chance he get's.” Aaron added with a grin.

“Don't forget the over eager in-law who can't wait to have you join the family. Father asks almost every day when I will officially propose to you.” Charley said with a chuckle, but then the chuckle was cut short by a growl from his stomach.

“Well, seems like even memory lane can make a person hungry. Let's go and grab a bite somewhere.” Aaron said as he stood up.

“I agree. It was a long flight here and I'm ready to enjoy a nice hot dish.” Charley said.

“But enough about me, Ch'al, let's talk about lunch. There are kids here.” Aaron said teasingly which made the Thanagarian laugh.

“Of course. We'll save that talk for later.” Charley said as he wrapped his arm around Aaron's waist and the pair left the park.

So while their romance didn't have the most normal start it did have a beautiful ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, folks, marks the end of my NaNoWriMo contribution! I hope that you all enjoyed the chapters and the character bios I made to go along with them. If you have any questions at all please feel free to ask. 
> 
> Spanish Translations;
> 
> Idiota mudo = Stupid jackass
> 
> Hijo = Son
> 
> Abuelo = Grandfather
> 
> Ahí le has dado = Damn straight
> 
> Trivia; 
> 
> Male birds are known to ruffle their feathers to show off the bright colors they have to tell female birds that they are strong and healthy. They also make noises to catch the female's attention. 
> 
> While they don't exactly fight a common mating courtship display common among eagles and other raptors is that the male instigates a spectacular aerial show and sometimes the female will join him. If she does the courting pair will fly side by side over their territory in the vicinity of a nesting site. Then they fly close and grab onto one another's talons while one of them falls backwards. As they fall down together, just when it seems like they'll hit the ground, they separate and fly back up and grab onto one another's talons once more.
> 
> The gorgerine is an accessory common in Ancient Egypt that was a series of gold metal disks and precious stones that are worn across the chest and fastened at the back. 
> 
> The shendyt is the short skirt that men in Ancient Egypt wore. They were either belted at the top or the ties were folded into a pleated style.
> 
> Pteropus is the scientific name for "flying fox".

**Author's Note:**

> I'll bet this story took you all by surprise, huh? Well let's just say that quite a lot can form in my head if I'm given the chance to think. To avoid confusion you may want to read the new biographies either on my Tumblr profile FemmeScripter or deviantArt profile JackalyenMystique. 
> 
> This story is just one part of my NaNoWriMo surprises!
> 
> Spanish Translations: 
> 
> Mi pequeno = My little boy
> 
> Hijo = Son
> 
> Mejor Amigo = Best friend
> 
> Hola = Hello
> 
> Si = Yes


End file.
